Conventional bed linens typically include a set of mattress-covering sheets and at least one pillowcase. The sheet set may include a fitted sheet and a flat sheet; the pillowcase is usually a separate pouch having an open end through which a pillow is inserted. With this arrangement, the mattress and associated pillows are protected by coverings that may be removed for laundering and replaced as needed. As a result, the common sheet-and-pillowcase system promotes cleanliness within the sleeping environment, without the need for mattress and pillow replacement. However, while this approach leads to improved hygiene, it is not suitable for all situations. Cribs and beds used by young sleepers are an area of particular concern. Hotels, hospitals, nursing homes, and other institutions also present unique requirements.
Many institutions provide sleeping quarters for large numbers of guests. On a daily basis, stripping down and replacing the associated bed linen can require large amounts of time. This activity often occupies staff members that might otherwise be interacting directly with guests. To reduce the time needed for bed linen swapping, some bed sheets simplify the linen changing process by providing integrated pillowcase-and-sheet combinations.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,031, for example, teaches a bed sheet having an attached pillow-receiving sleeve. Although this bedsheet simplifies the bed making process, it is not suitable for environments where pillow theft is common, such as hospitals and hotels. The pillow sleeve has open ends, and an inserted pillow may be removed or dislodged easily. This design is also dangerous for use with small children: an infant's limbs may become tangled within the sleeve and painfully twisted if the child rolls about.
To eliminate limb injuries and to curb pillow removal temptations, some sheets include sleeves that completely enclose a pillow. U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,388, for example, teaches a sheet having an attached pillowcase that includes flaps to selectively conceal an associated pillow. Although this arrangement encloses a pillow, the pillowcase is still exposed to the sleeper, and pillow removal is a matter of merely untying a few securing straps. These straps may also present choking hazards to young children.
Other sheet sets dispense with discrete pillowcases entirely. U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,251, for example, teaches a sheet that lies flat against a mattress, but includes a tapered section under which a pillow may be placed. While this design eliminates the need for a distinct pillow case, it is not suitable for all sleepers. With this design, a sleeper's motion may cause a pillow to shift position during use. Because the pillow is remote from the sleeper, repositioning the resultant "wandering" pillow is difficult. An incorrectly placed pillow is uncomfortable, at best, and can be dangerous, to certain individuals. Small children, for example, may become wedged by the pillow against crib wall bars.
Still other designs include pillowcases that are permanently attached to a sheet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,719 discloses a pillowcase attached to a sheet along a zippered seam. A pillow is inserted into the pillowcase through the seam, and the seam is zipped shut. Because the pillowcase is hingedly fastened to the sheet, this design is unsafe for very small children. An infant may wriggle under the pillowcase and have trouble breathing.
Although the known sheet-and-pillowcase bed linen combinations do represent advancements in some areas, none are suitable for use with infants. In attempting to create theft-resistant or time-saving combinations, designers have incorporated elements that may be dangerous to sleepers who are very young.
What is needed is a bedding sheet construction that incorporates the benefits of prior art and eliminates shortcomings thereof. The device should be useful for all types of beds, but should maintain a pillow at a preselected location in a manner safe for children. The sheet construction should keep the pillow and compartment away from a child if desired. Additionally, the sheet construction should be hard to remove when the bed is occupied, but easy to install and remove when the bed is unoccupied.